La chance de Troie
by Reira666
Summary: c'est un mélange entre la trahison des dieux et troie a vous de voir


Comment peut on savoir si une personne est sincère ou pas. C'est bien simple, c'est impossible. De part mon expérience, et part les trahisons qu'a subis ma mère plus jeune et jusqu'à maintenant, l'homme a su la dégoûter de sa nature, et durant toute son existence il la déçu. Comment pardonner?dans son cas, ça a été vraiment difficile a faire, mais l'amour aura réussi a percer les carapaces que ma mère c'étais créer afin de se protéger des hommes, qui avaient étant petite abusé d'elle. Elle avait perdu confiance en eux jusqu'a ce qu'elle ne rencontre la personne qui a su la guider vers la lumière. Laisser moi vous raconter son histoire.

Il y a bien longtemps dans un temps ancien ou les hommes voué encore aux dieux un culte inébranlable. Lorsque certains humains aimés par les dieux étaient encore les messagers de ceux ci. Ambre, simple fille d'esclaves, elle aussi esclave, au service de la famille royale de Troie n'avait encore que 6 ans lorsque ses parents moururent emporter par une épidémie meurtrière. Ambre était d'une rare beauté pour une petite fille de 6 ans, déjà les hommes adulte était subjugué par la magnifique enfant qui les servait. De long cheveux noirs de jais tombaient en une cascade de boucles sur ses si petits reins, elle possédé une de ses silhouette menu si attendrissante, elle avait de grand yeux violacées, autrefois animé de cette soif qu'on les enfants, mais depuis la mort de ses parents, son regard c'était comme vidé de toute vie, son innocence avait déserté ce corps si frêle, elle possédé un tout petit nez parfait qui trônait au milieu de son visage rond, une fine bouche rose rempli par de petite dents blanches, elle avait une stature fière et droite comme celle d'une reine, ainsi qu'une peau blanche et brillante, du haut de ses 6 ans elle imposer le respect et l'admiration des esclaves plus vieille qui continuer a l'élever après la mort de ses parents. Cela faisait a présent une saison que son unique famille était morte.

Le jour venait a peine de se lever lorsque une jeune esclave du nom de Briséis réveilla Ambre. La jeune fille trouvait que cette esclave était la plus belle femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, de plus elle occupé la plus prestigieuse des places d'esclaves, elle était l'esclave officiel de la reine Ecube. Elle était pour Ambre le model à suivre :

Réveille toi petite, la reine te demande, lève toi et suis moi.

Sans dire un mots terré dans son mutisme qu'elle avait développé depuis la mort des ses parents, Ambre suivit la jeune fille brune aux yeux d'or et a la peau mate en silence, lorsqu'elles avaient passé le quartier des jeunes esclaves, elle s'aperçut que Briséis n'était pas en aussi bonne forme que d'habitude, sûrement un rhum par ces temps ci il été fréquent d'en attraper un. Au bout de déjà 5 bonnes minutes de marche, la protégé de la reine fit une pose et s'assit pour souffler un peu. Lorsque ambre sans un mot s'approcha de la femme âgée d'a peine 17 ans, et qui déjà dégagé une telle beauté, si pur, dès l'instant ou pour la première fois ambre avait croisé son regard doux elle avait tout de suite su que sa beauté ne lui porterait jamais chance et que pour Briséis pour ce serai un cadeau empoisonné que les dieux lui avaient donné. Lorsque ambre posa sa toute petite main sur le front de la pauvre esclave, tout devint noir autour d'elle. Puis tout un coup elle entendit un cri, celui d'une jeune femme, autour d'elle Troie était en feu, Briséis avait grandit et courrait vers un homme brun, avec une barbe naissante de beau yeux vert, mais Briséis porter un couteau dans sa main droite elle semblé se jeter avec force sur l'homme, quand celui-ci ce rendit compte de l'assaut de la jeune femme, il se retourna et empoigna Briséis a la gorge. Paralyser par la poigne de fer de l'homme le couteau de la jeune esclave s'échappa des mains de celle-ci, quand un autre homme vint vers eux en courant pour se jeter sur Briséis afin de la libéré de l'homme au regard si dur et froid, le nouveau venu était d'une beauté incroyable, des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés volées au grès de ses grandes foulée, puis tout redevins noir pour laisser place a un tout autre décor celui de la cour arrière du château de Troie, Briséis était assise a même l'herbe avec sur ses genoux posés la tête du bel homme qui l'avait sauvé quelques temps plus tôt, amis quelque chose n'allait pas, des larmes silencieuse s'écoulaient lentement des yeux de la jeune fille et elle tenait fermement la main de l'homme endormi sur ses genoux, non , il ne dormait pas, il était mort une unique flèche planté dans son talon. Tout a coup le décor apocalyptique s'effaça et devant ces yeux se trouvé le front de la jeune femme avec sa petite main posé dessus.

Tu as eu une vision n'est ce pas, tout le monde raconte que tu peux voir l'avenir, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te demanderai pas le mien, il y a bien longtemps que je ne cherche plus a entrevoir le voile du futur, je sais très biens que mon existence sera triste. Mais je n'y peux strictement rien du tout, le malheur est sûrement ma destinée. Mais je peux déjà te dire que la reine a de grand projet pour toi et tes dons puisse tu être d'accord avec l'offre qu'elle vas te faire

Merci ….

Tête baissée elle suivit la jeune femme accablée par son funeste destin. Une fois le long corridor passé, elles se trouvèrent devant une immense porte de fer forgé, c'était la première fois qu'Ambre se trouvait dans cette partie du palais. Une fois les portes passées, La fillette se tenait face a deux immense trône dont un était occupée par une femme en pleine fleur de l'âge, avec de longs cheveux roux flamboyant, tressé en une natte parsemée de petite perles roses, de jeune enfants âgés respectivement de 6 ans pour Cassandre la petite dernière, 10 pour Polyxène et 13 pour Hector, les enfants étaient tous aussi beau, cassandre avait de magnifiques boucles brunes presque rousse, et de grands yeux d'or, une fine bouche en forme de rose ainsi qu'un teint mate, elle était tout aussi belle qu'Ambre, Polyxène elle avait de courts cheveux d'un noir comme la nuit et de petits yeux noir de jais, quand a Hector il était fort bien bâti pour un jeune adolescent de 13 ans très brun au yeux vert émeraude, il était déjà fort attirant et maintes jeunes filles souhaitent être sa future épouse. Ambre intimidé devant cette si belle famille royale se caché derrière le péplos de la jeune esclave.

Ma reine, voici l'enfant que vous m'avez demandé d'aller chercher.

Bien, fais la approcher !

Ambre se dirigea prudemment vers la prestigieuse reine Hécube, alors qu'elle sentait les regards de la progéniture royale sur elle. Intimidé encore plus que jamais elle avait la tête dirigée vers le sol.

Eh bien mon enfant, que fais tu ? Approche donc, et plus vite je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Voila, on ne m'avait pas menti, tu es d'une rare beauté pour ton âge, je suis désolé pour tes parents, mais j'ai un projet pour toi, tu vas accompagner ma fille Cassandre durant toute sa vie et tu partira dès ce soir avec elle, chez ma sœur, tu vas vivre chez les amazones, tu devra veiller sur ma fille. Il semblerai que les dieux vous et doté de la même malédiction et bien vas pars chercher tes affaires.

Sans un mot mais en une joli courbette elle se retourna et parti sans un regard pour la reine, mais regarda attentivement la jeune princesse qui avait la même lueur dans les yeux, un sentiments d'amitié c'était déjà tissé entre les deux enfants, mais quelque chose attira l'attention d'Ambre vers le jeune Hector, il semblé la regarder bien étrangement. Dès lors elle su que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle allait le voir, mais elle hâta le pas en direction de la sorti.


End file.
